Miraculous Gods
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: the Miraculous are in the hands of six gods, the gods that created them, two do not remember they are gods the other four are fighting to give them back the Memories they lost, while watching for when Cronus is finally set free (Adrien(Hades) X Marinette (Persephone))
1. Prologue

Persephone ran through the halls of the underworlds castle as it shook "Hades!" she cried out looking for her husband coughing as she breaths in a lungful of the dust that falls from the ceiling. She ran into the throne room where souls and other gods that hung around the underworld were clambering to ready for a fight. A man stood in the middle, his long golden hair standing out against the dark black of his clothes and his surroundings, his green eyes despite the brightness of his eyes seemed to give chills to everyone who looked at him.

Persephone smiled as she saw the man giving orders to the lesser gods. She ran to the man who immediately turned to her

"Hades, what is going on?" Persephone asked worried. The woman searched his face for answers as he sighed.

"Cronus has found a way out of Tartarus, some of his power has escaped and he's using it to attack us" Hades answered stroking back Persephone's inky black hair. "You need to get out here just for the time being"

"What? Hades no!" Persephone protested

"Yes, this is my business with my father" Hades grwled "We have done this before we can do it again, you have nothing to worry about, Persephone" He assured.

"I am your wife! It's my duty to stand beside you!" Persephone argued. Another lesser god came running.

"Lord Hades, word from Olympus!" The messenger huffed "Lord Zeus has fallen to earth! Lady Hera was able to strive off the attack but Zeus had been betrayed by one of the other gods"

"Send word to my brother Poseidon tell him we need help!" Hades ordered before turning back to Persephone "You will go with him to earth, help him look for my brother"

"No, I want to stay with you" Persephone pleaded, her blue eyes glittering with tears.

"Fear not, Persephone, my dear, he cannot do anything to us yet. Go I do not want to fight and be distracted with my worry for you" Hades smiled kissing her cheek. She then turned to the lesser god, crying as she turned away from Hades and followed him to where she would be taken to earth.

"Wait" Persephone paused seeing the gates before turning to run back and running back. She wanted to say goodbye properly. But as she found herself in the throne room once more she saw Hades slouched over Theseus she was about to scream when the lesser god covered her mouth

"My Lady we must get you out of here, those are Lord Hades' wishes" and she found herself being dragged away.

 _ **Persephone**_

Amphitrite held her sister-in-law as she cried Poseidon paced before her. "With Hades and Zeus out of commission we have a very low chance of caging Cronus" Poseidon growled "Ares and Theseus have both sided with Cronus out of pure spite we'll need Hera's help to locate them"

"I've already found them" a new voice called as a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes flicked around the room. She wore complete opposite to Persephone.

Amphitrite tossed her brown red-tipped hair over her shoulder her chocolate eyes watching them both. All three goddesses wore robes to complement their husbands' territories. Amphitrite wore sea green, Hera white and Persephone black.

Persephone perked at the news "Really are they ok?"

"Hades and Zeus are both in the same area, Theseus obviously tossed my brother and my husband into earth, both are within each other and are near the miraculouses we created. Both have no memories of being gods though, they are humans going by the names Adrien Agreste and Nathaniel Kurtzberg" Hera supplied.

"We will need to keep close to them. We may need to do the same" Poseidon suggested. "We'll figure out with the help of Fu how to restore their memories before Cronus is completely free"

 _ **Marinette**_

Marinette tied her hair up into pigtails, Tom and Sabine standing beside her "I know you two are hyper aware that you are pretending the goddess of the underworld is your daughter but I assure you have nothing to be frightened of" Marinette sighed.

"We just hope everything works out, Lady Persephone" Sabine smiled. Marinette smiled and left for school only to meet up with her friends. Nino and Alya were waiting for her.

"Poseidon? Amphitrite?" Marinette whispered

"It's Nino and Alya for the time being" Alya winked. Marinette smiled brightly before they entered the school acting as if they didn't know each other.

 _ **two years later**_

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel tower, Chat Noir beside her Rena rouge, Carapace, Le Paon and Queen Bee spread through the Various levels. Ladybug was deep in thought. She knew each and everyone of the people under the masks, the only ones who didn't know were Chat Noir and Le Paon.

Le Paon aka Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste. Ladybug was worried that they wouldn't be able to remember who they really were. The fact that Cronus Was taking so long was no surprise to Poseidon in the least since Tartarus' Magic was quiet strong.

Ladybug refused to allow herself to reveal who she was to Chat because she couldn't let herself be comfortable in this world like Poseidon and Amphitrite could. She looked around at the people she knew as family and smiled and let out a pleased sigh. If Chat knew who she was she had no excuse to turn him away feigning to be in love with solely his civilian self, and by now, judging by the smug grin on his face when she turned him down, he had figured it out but refrained from telling her his identity because she didn't want to know.

Queen Bee and Ladybug shared a glance when they saw the stars start to shine. Both missed home. And they both missed the men that ruled it. Looking towards Carapace and Rena Rouge they gave her an assuring look. It was going to be a hard fight. But they would get through, all in tacked


	2. Chapter 1

Alya slid into the seat next to Marinette who was looking rather down. "Hey girl" Alya smiled.

"Hey Alya" Marinette sighed as the boys arrived.

"You Okay Marinette?" Adrien asked as he set his stuff down beside his desk. His gaze was worried as the girl slumped over her desk. Marinette barely registered anything at that point she just let out a huff. Nino and Alya knew immediately that she wouldn't hold out that long t this rate.

"Marinette, I heard we're learning about Greek gods this week" Alya suggested. Marinette started giggling like a maniac. Everyone let out a breath

"I wonder how accurate it really is" Marinette mused, both girls jumped when Chloe slammed her hand on the desk in front of her.

"Marinette can I talk with you outside?" She cooed haughtily. Marinette nodded and followed Chloe so the two were out of view from the rest of the class. The second they were Chloe's face softened from it's haughty look "Persephone" She cooed sweetly and Marinette broke down and feel to her knees.

Chloe knelt beside her "Why did this have to happen?"

"I know but we have to power through, we are goddesses of Olympus, Zeus and Hades cannot help us now, you are the queen of the underworld and I am the queen of Olympus, we need to act like it. Let it out now"

Marinette smiled "Thank you Hera. We must get them back, or Cronus wins" They entered the classroom once more and everyone was relieved to see Marinette smiling brightly. Alya gave her a subtle soothing pat on the back before miss bustier entered the class room.

"Hello class, today we are just going to get started on the lesson. This semester we are learning about some of the Main gods, today we are focusing on Hades" miss Bustier started "Can anyone tell me anything about him from any of the legends?"

Marinette's hand flew up and Miss Bustier called on her to answer, Nino and Alya smiling. "He was married to Persephone and had two brothers and three sisters; Zeus Poseidon Hera Demeter and Hestia. He also had a pet dog Cerberus and was one of the Children that Cronus had swallowed"

"Can anyone recall the legend behind Persephone?" Miss Bustier asked and Juleka was the next to answer

"She was supposedly tricked into living in the underworld with Hades as her husband, Her mother Demeter was so distraught got persephone's father Zeus involved and because she had already eaten seeds that tied her to the underworld that Persephone remained in the underworld for four months a year"

Adrien wasn't sure why but he flinched and this didn't go unnoticed by Nino, Marinette was frowning while Alya was trying not to laugh. That wasn't true but Marinette couldn't contest it. Suddenly smoke started filling the room and Six of them; Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Chloe and Nathaniel were up in seconds, they could see it from the streets. Covering her mouth, the teacher ordered the all to head home for safety. The six ran off separately to transform and meet on the top of a nearby roof.

Once they saw what was going on Ladybug and Queen Bee grasped La Paon and Chat Noir and ran only to almost collide into three figures. The one in the middle smiled "If it isn't my errant children" the man smiled. He had the shape of a man but his eyes were entirely black, his blond hair sparkled in the sunlight.

"Cronus" Ladybug snarled. La Paon and Chat Noir were mildly offended when they were pushed to the back of the group. The man smiled.

"Mortally really dulls your looks child" Cronus smiled, Theseus and Ares on either side nodded in agreement "You have till the next full moon to say your goodbyes" And like that the group was gone.

"Ladybug…" The woman was seething but when Carapace reached out for the angry bug

"I'll kill him!" Ladybug growled "I swear to Hades I will!"

"Sorry but Hades is out," Queen bee snarked

"Oh? And Zeus isn't" Ladybug snarked back and like that Ladybug were lunging at each other

"Enough!" Chat Noir growled "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled "I have never seen you two once be so at odds against each other why now!"

To his actual shock Ladybug stepped away from Queen Bee attention fully on him. Queen bee however looked ready to pounce until she met eyes with La Paon who was equally unimpressed. Carapace sighed "We've been too indirect with the problem and now we have run out of time" He sighed

"Time for what!?" Chat roared "I'm sick of being kept in the dark-"

"No one here is human!" Ladybug yelled "Not even you but you lost your memories! We know who each other are, I know who you and La Paon are but the only reason you don't know us is because you can't feel it yourself!" Chat suddenly felt bad because Ladybug was actually crying

"Perhaps we should discuss this properly somewhere more private" the two girls pulled faces at the remining god but followed none the less. They ended finding themselves at the grand Paris hotel under the gauze of needing it to discuss something without family over hearing. Chloe's father was happy to lend them a room free of charge.

They immediately secured the room, locking the door shutting curtains making sure they wouldn't be over heard. Alya had to work with Marinette because a couple of times she was left with her own thoughts and had to be grabbed before she stormed out to get herself killed by the titan.

"So, is anyone going to tell us what is going on?" Chat Noir demanded

"Perhaps we should reveal ourselves first" Carapace offered, everyone looked to Ladybug. They all kept their identities for Ladybug's comfort, Queen Bee hadn't really cared. Ladybug sighed and retransformed into Marinette

"Hi" Marinette offered. Chat gaped and then every single one of them de-transformed in front of him and he was surprised to see every single one of them were his friends. La Paon and Chat Noir did so at the same time and everyone smiled as they saw Adrien appear in front of them. Even Ladybug.

"So this problem…"

"You remember what we were learning in class about greek gods?" Adrien nodded smile dropping "That's all real. You saw Cronus just before, that's a mere fraction of his power leaking from Tartarus" Nino explained. Everyone was rather stone faced, Adrien didn't like it but the next sentence he didn't like more "And we're now down two gods to keep him in cheek"


	3. Chapter 2

"So, when ladybug said we weren't human, do you mean that you guys are…?" Nathaniel asked. Everyone else in the room apart from Adrien nodded.

Chloe stepped forward "we're gods. Some of the legends that the humans have come up with are ridiculous when in truth only a few of the stories and the placings of gods are true, for example none of us are incestuous. Well at least not our group" Adrien raised an eyebrow

"So if you guys are gods then which gods are you" Adrien asked.

"You two are as well" Marinette added. Adrien and Nathaniel shared a shocked look.

"I'm Hera – Queen of the gods" Chloe stated

"Amphitrite – Goddess of the sea" Alya stated

"Poseidon – god of the sea" Nino smiled grasping Alya's hand. Adrien turned and looked expectantly at Marinette who was fidgeting. Adrien had his heart in his throat, Marinette was his lady, was she out of his reach now, he hoped she'd be one of the few unmarried ones, so he still had a chance.

"I'm Persephone" Marinette answered. Marinette was shocked when Adrien's face seemed to contort into worry and heartbreak

"The wife of Hades" Adrien whispered, "The _Unwilling_ wife of Hades" he corrected

"Actually, that isn't true – that story – I am very much willing." Marinette huffed "It was just Theseus spreading lies in his jealousy"

"Persephone…" Nino warned sensing one of his sister's rants coming about. Adrien felt his heart tear apart, no wonder ladybug turned down his advances, she was married to a god. Marinette saw this and gave a pleading gaze to the others. "I will leave Persephone to explain everything else, Nathaniel will come with us for a time, Hera can explain to him, while me and Amphitrite will continue the hunt for a way to regain the lost memories"

Adrien nodded and was left alone with his lady. "So… you were already married huh?"

"Yea I am. I went with him willingly, despite the stories. Hades never really took well to those stories" Marinette hummed. Tikki zipped out from her hiding place along with Plagg

"Lady Persephone!" Plagg cried happily nuzzling her cheek

"Hello Plagg, have you been taking care of him?" Marinette asked.

"Seems he likes you more than me" Adrien grumbled "But I don't blame him"

"He's the Black Cat Kwami, made by you" Tikki smiled "He was made from your feelings for Lady Persephone"

"What?" Adrien gasped and Marinette smiled

"You have yet to ask who you are yourself"

"Then… who am I?" Adrien ventured bravely. Marinette grasped his hands and placed them at her waist with a warm smile

"You're my Hades" Marinette whispered "Otherwise I would not be here" Adrien gaped down at Marinette as she smiled at him her hands on his racing pulse before small wave of black encased him and he panicked a little when magic surged through him making him feel stronger.

Once he came too again he was still holding Marinette she seemed smaller, and he glanced at the nearby mirror and what he saw was not what he expected. He had long waist-length hair that made him look ethereal matched with the bright green eyes that reminded him of death. His clothes had been changed too, he wore black leather pants and combat boots, black shirt with the top few buttons baring his c and aa little bit of his chest with a small green crystal hanging around his neck and an overcoat that reached his knees. He knew he was handsome before but now – he made the old him look meagre.

He walked over to the Mirror examining himself "This isn't what I imagined Hades to look like"

"Well it is" Black encased Marinette as if she was de-transforming and in its wake Hades couldn't help but stare. Persephone wore a dress that barely reached her knees and clung to her tightly, it was strapless and a belt of skulls wrapped around her waist, she also wore a leather jacket and stilettos that criss-crossed up her legs to her knees. Her pigtails were gone and she now had her hair tied in a ponytail but it still easily reached her waist. "Your drooling" She teased

"Wow" was all he could say. Persephone wrapped her arms around her husband's neck with a smile.

"Is that all you can say?" She giggled

"Well, I thought you looked like a goddess before… but this…" Adrien smiled awkwardly. Marinette giggled again as she trailed her fingers through his hair. But Adrien didn't get to look very long, because before he knew it they were back to their mortal forms.

"We should join the others" Marinette smiled pulling away and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Adrien gasped as he grasped her wrist "What does this mean for us, Milady?"

"Whatever you want," Marinette smiled before transforming into ladybug. Adrien followed suit as Chat Noir awkwardly. Just as they did, Alya and Nino came running in, Nathaniel and Chloe not too far behind.

"We talk to Fu, he said he has a few ideas" Nino said. "We have a month to see if any of them work since the last full moon was two days ago"

"Well what's the first one?" Chloe demanded.

"Who's up for a trip to Greece?" Alya smiled sadly

"Now isn't the time for holidays Rena!" Chloe protested.

"No" Ladybug countered "Not a Holiday, Queen Bee, The Parthenon! Athena might be able to think of something!"

"Demeter is also in Athens" Alya pointed out.

"Who would look after Paris in the mean time?" Chat asked.

"It's more important that you two get your memories back otherwise never mind Paris – the whole world would be toast" Queen Bee hissed.

"If we announce that we're leaving for personal reasons Hawkmoth might not attack until we return" Ladybug pointed out.

"But what about our civilian selves?" Nathaniel asked "We can't just disappear"

"Well the four of us can, our 'Parents' know we are gods, we just have to tell them. However that may not be the case for Chat and Paon" Queen Bee mused.

"Queen Bee do you think you could get your father to convince Paon and Chat's parents to coming on a trip with some friends?" Ladybug smirked. Queen Bee grinned back

"We're going to Greece!" Queen Bee squealed.


	4. Chapter 3

The group stepped out into the fresh air taking in the surrounding buildings. All of them were once again in the god forms, some of the more elder Greek citizens nodded their heads with a warm smile which the girls gave back.

Adrien was a bit uncomfortable with his true form. He felt more powerful than if he was in his Chat Noir suit, but it moved sluggishly through his veins, and it seemed to become stronger the darker it was. He ran his hand through his fringe only to remember that Marinette had tied it up for him, the long ponytail coming over his shoulder.

He looked around at each of his friends, Nino wore a sea green singlet top and blue cargo shorts, his once short dark brown hair was now just as long and was tied loosely to the side over his shoulder. Sort of looking like a surfer, with his tan skin.

Alya Matched him, she wore a green summer dress that faded to blue at the bottom, her hair was longer but left loose. The couple looked ready to hit the beach.

Nathaniel also seemed uncomfortable in his skin as well, he wore a similar outfit to Adrien, a gold dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a white pair of slacks, his long hair was also long and tied at the ends to keep it back.

Chloe was in a tight fitting white dress with a gold belt around her waist her hair left loose as well.

Marinette wore something similar but in black that matched his own outfit, but where Nathaniel and Chloe seemed formal, Adrien and Marinette looked a lot more causal. Adrien had taken off the leather jacket and Marinette was now wearing it not wanting her shoulders to burn in the heat.

Marinette lead the way to the hotel they would stay at. They had on room but with separate bedrooms. Alya and Nino didn't seem to mind, neither did the other girls but Nathaniel and Adrien stiffened. "What?" Marinette asked concerned.

"If you guys are so uncomfortable sharing a room with us me and Persephone can share a bed and you two can work out which sleeps on the couch" Chloe sniffed.

Adrien reached for Marinette pulling her so her back was firmly against his chest in a silent protest. "If Mari- I mean Persephone is ok with it then so am I" Adrien stuttered

"If it feels more comfortable you can still call me Marinette if you like" Marinette offered as she reached for her bags. Adrien beat her to it, grabbing both his and her bags and she smiled sweetly.

"I need to get used to this" Adrien answered.

"Don't push yourself" Marinette pressed. She followed Adrien into their room while the others settled in their own. Once he set the bags down he sat on the huge bed pulling Marinette towards him.

"So, what's the plan?" Adrien hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Marinette rested her hands on his shoulders for balance before reached up to let his hair free before running her hands through it

"Tomorrow we go looking for Athena, she visits Parthenon a lot so there will be the first place we look" Marinette hummed.

 _ **Hades**_

 _Hades stood with five other gods as a voice echoed around them. "Insolent children, I created you, I can just as easily destroy you"_

" _No, Cronus" Zeus growled "You'll be put away for rest of your immortal life" he added as his hands crackled with lightening_

" _We will not allow you to destroy the humans you created when we have worked so hard to protect them" Hades growled shadows started swirling around him._

" _And don't think we didn't forget you tried to eat us!" Poseidon raged and the nearby pools of water rose._

" _You have no heart!" Hera yelled as she glowed a bright gold._

" _And we will never forgive you!" Demeter growled and roots rose from the ground_

" _You may have created us but you are no father of ours!" Hestia growled "So rot in Tartarus"_

 _Each of them threw their power at the entity and the world around them started to shake with the titan's cries._

Adrien shot up in the bed his breathing ragged. Marinette woke up to the sudden movement and sat up slowly behind him "Adrien?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Adrien smiled weakly

"Hades…" Marinette cooed. Adrien pulled her into the circle of his arms and she nuzzled into his chest. "What did you dream about?"

"Cronus… being put in Tartarus… I Think?" Adrien answered, "This is still so weird"

"As much as I want to say 'Take your time' I really can't. I'm sorry" Marinette sighed. Adrien squeezed her gently then he realised the feel of silk against his chest and blushed pulling away revealing that Marinette was in nothing more than a black silk night gown while he himself was shirtless.

"Sorry, I – uh" Adrien blushed and Marinette giggled before pushing him down onto the bed.

"Adrien, remember we're already married, there is no need to be shy" Marinette cooed from above him "You've seen me in less… _much_ less" Marinette purred. Adrien's blush darkened.

"Marinette, I have no memories of that, I don't have that same personality" Adrien protested

"Yes you do, you just reverted back to when we'd first met and your gentlemanly ways" Marinette giggled "Go to sleep" Marinette flopped over beside him snuggling into him "I thought this is what you wanted, to have your lady sleeping beside you" Marinette cooed teasingly.

Adrien rolled over to face her letting his arm drape over her waist. "You have no idea how much I wanted this" Adrien chuckled nuzzling the top of her head "It's just a lot to take in"

"You'll get used to it" Marinette smiled before tilting her head up and kissing him and he immediately responded. Once they pulled apart Marinette nuzzled his chest. "I missed you"

"I'm back now though, even if I'm not all there"

"whether you remember or not you'll always be my Hades" Marinette cooed


	5. Chapter 4

Marinette woke to the sunlight streaming into the room and she protested it, burying her face into Adrien's chest. She opened her eyes to see him fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face. She reached up and caressed his face with a soft smile causing the god of the underworld to waken. "Morning" Adrien mumbled with a content sigh

"Morning" Marinette giggled. Adrien fastened their lips together lazily in his sleepy haze. As he fully woke he found more confidence in his actions and deepened the kiss. Marinette giggled when she found herself on her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck digging her fingers into his hair tucking gently.

Adrien pulled away from Marinette in fright when there was a rapid knocking at the door. "Hades, Persephone get up!" An annoyed voice called through the door. Marinette giggled when Adrien rolled back onto his back

"I guess the best time to jump you is when your half asleep good to know" Marinette teased and Adrien turned bright red making Marinette laugh harder.

Once the two were dressed; Adrien in a dark blue dress shirt and black jeans, Marinette in a black sleeveless blouse and a tight dark blue knee length skirt with her sparkly skull belt and knee-high boots, they left the room. Adrien instinctively resting a hand on the small of her back as he guided her out.

However, Chloe and Alya's sombre faces wiped the smile from Marinette's face "What's wrong?" Marinette asked worried.

"Parthenon is off limits," Alya stated showing her laptop screen to the goddess of death

"What?"

" _The temple of the goddess Athena in Athens was one of the many places targeted in the mass terrorist attack. The terrorist had been arrested long after only to find it was one of the religious radicals. He had screamed that if he attacked the Parthenon and exposed the gods that walked the earth he and his family would be left untouched by the titan Cronus and granted power. The police passed it off as Insanity and is current in detainment"_

Marinette felt her anger rise "Persephone-" Nino started

"No! this has gone on long enough! Can't we just get Rhea into this! Surely she can to something!" Marinette rages, tendrils of shadows reached for her in her anger curling like smoke around her.

"This isn't just hard on you Persephone remember that" Hera growled.

"He's threatening what we call a family, Hera, you can't expect me to remain calm!" Persephone answered looking every inch a goddess of Death in this moment.

"Persephone" Adrien snapped, his eyes cold. It reminded her of who he was. The look was of the king of the dead, one of complete control. "Me and Nath- ah, Zeus may not have our Memories but we are still here we will get through… whatever this is, if Cronus was trapped once there has to be a way that we can trap him again" Hades reminded.

"We need to find Demeter again, and Hestia, if that were to happen" Nino nodded. The sea goddess walked over to Marinette who had calmed down.

"Demeter will know that Persephone is in town and will find her" Chloe pointed out "She might even know where Hestia is"

"Hera is right" Alya said "For now we can only be patient. Let's just have a mini holiday, keep an eye out for those three at the same time"

Marinette didn't want to hear this, it felt like she was resigning to their fate. "We can't let Cronus win" She whispered, "I can't just sit around and wait"

"We aren't-"

"We are! We aren't making any moves against Cronus at all, there was only you six to begin with but now there is more of us – with varying abilities! Athena is the goddess of war for heavens sake, Me and Amphitrite are here too and Aphrodite and numerous others that we could round up to fight, hell we could even search for Rhea and ask for _another titan's_ help and yet all we're doing is taking a mini holiday" Marinette finally snapped.

Adrien watched as Marinette broke down. A part of him knew that if he reached out for her she was just push him away. But it didn't stop him from offering his hand to her. It was confirmed when she merely smacked away his hand and stormed off.

"Persephone" Alya called only to be ignored as Marinette slammed the door

"Maybe we should try reaching out to Rhea" Chloe suggested "It never hurts to try again"

"It would get her hopes up only for us to be rejected once more, she didn't help in the first war why would she hep in the second?" Nino pointed out.

"Rhea has had time to get attached to this land the titans had created, she believes in life of all things, Zeus was a prime example, Cronus is not only threatening to ruin this world but completely destroy it, explain that to her and she might listen" Alya pointed out.

"Your wife has a good eye, Poseidon" A new voice cooed and a woman with midnight hair entered the room, looking a bit like an older version of Marinette "Persephone has a large heart, and sometimes that hurts her too much"

"Demeter, that was quick" Chloe greeted

"Yes, sister, when the things you strive to protect are threatened it's only natural you seek to protect it" Demeter smiled "Persephone does have a point, there are so many other gods and goddesses out there now, perhaps they would be useful aid to Cronus at bay"

"Now all we need is Hestia then we can set to work on gathering the others" Nino stated. Adrien was staring off to his room where he knew Marinette was crying, he didn't care for the conversation at hand, but he didn't know whether to go and comfort her or if that would make it worse.

"Hades" Demeter called earning Adrien's attention "She loves everything around her, she wants to fight for it, as I said she has a big heart that can hurt her. You are the one that need to help her shield herself as you always have. Go and see her" Demeter suggested "wouldn't you be upset if your world was threatened"

"Thank you Demeter, since I've lost my memories I have no idea what to do anymore" Adrien admitted

"Follow your instincts if you cannot make a decision, it has never lead you wrong before"


	6. Chapter 5

Adrien entered the room to see Marinette curled up on the bed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Hades," Marinette whimpered. Adrien smirked sadly at her as she sat beside her on the bed.

"Don't work yourself up over it, Mari- Persephone, everything is out of hand at the moment. I'm not helping at all either. But we all want to protect this place, don't forget that"

"It just feels like we've stopped caring, after so much fighting against akumas I thought we could face this, but the second the threat becomes very real we're turning our backs"

"They've agreed to talk to Rhea" Adrien blurted "She didn't hep the first war apparently but things might have changed" Marinette perked sitting up to look Adrien in the eye

"Really?"

"Once Hestia has arrived, everything will be set in motion, so why don't we have a little fun before or the seriousness starts" Adrien smiled "Cronus will not win,"

 _ **Marinette (Persephone)**_

Marinette walked beside Adrien along the beach. Marinette was wearing a Ladybug bikini set and Adrien wore some Chat Noir themed swim trunks. Marinette had found it amusing considering Alya was the one that packed for every single one of them.

Adrien stuck close to Marinette not liking the way guys were eyeing her up. She was a Greek goddess – Literally – Guys were going to stare. Doesn't mean he liked it. "Adrien, you look like someone is gonna jump out and attack any moment. You're the one who told me to come out and relax you should too" Marinette chided

"Sorry, Mari, just… I don't like the way these guys are staring at you." Adrien huffed. Marinette blushed and looked down at herself

"Does it look bad?" Marinette asked.

Adrien stared down at her in disbelief "You're kidding? Right?" Marinette tilted her head to the side confused and reached up to play with her braid. "You look amazing, Mari" Adrien smiled. Marinette blushed

"Thanks" She smiled. Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close when someone came up to approach them. It was another couple, the woman had short blond hair with glittering sea green eyes while the man had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. Both were rather beautiful people.

"Hi, we overheard you spoke French and was wondering if you would like to join us" Adrien scowled a little. His demeaner unwelcoming. Adrien knew exactly what they were; Homewreckers. They'd go around looking for relationships that look like at most newlyweds and split them up. Like hell he was going to let that happen

"Sure, we'd love to! Right Adrien?" Marinette chirped and Adrien had never felt the need to facepalm so badly and his wife's denseness. Could he even call her that right now?

"What about Alya and the others?" Adrien asked.

"Alya is swimming with Nino and Chloe and Nathaniel have gone to get ice cream, they're doing their own thing" Marinette waved it off. Adrien sighed and followed Marinette

"I'm Marinette and this is Adrien by the way" Marinette introduced

"Pleasure to meet you both" The girl cooed "I'm Alexandria and this is Liam" Liam nodded in greeting but other than that remained quiet. Adrien remained cold towards the two and Marinette elbowed him in the ribs.

He was saved however when Nino came running "Dudes we're heading out for lunch lets go" Marinette looked ready to invite the strange couple but a look from Nino had her stop

"Sorry guys, it was nice to meet you" Marinette smiled. The girl pouted and Adrien dragged Marinette back to the group. Chloe and Alya were giving disapproving looks "What?"

"Girl you can't just hang out with strangers even if it's a nice couple in a popular tourist attraction" Alya chided.

"You haven't come up here very often, have you?" Chloe added.

"There was nothing wrong with it!" Marinette protested. Adrien shook his head but said nothing, completely amused.

"Marinette, when you're on holiday never talk to strangers" Chloe chided. Marinette muttered away to herself "Anyways we've found Aphrodite, Hestia and Iris, Hestia and Iris are on Olympus while Aphrodite is visiting some human that died a few years ago in the underworld. "

"That's great! We should go get them!" Marinette spun on her heels to leave.

"Hold up Mari," Alya stated "Demeter is looking into the whereabouts of other gods and goddesses, we need to locate all of them then make a plan"

"How do we know they will help, wont they gather here if they knew?" Nathaniel suggested.

"We had all agreed before-hand that we would protect the earth, so when we are called we will go." Marinette explain "Kwamis are proof of that; we each made a kwami as proof of that vow, we are currently hunting for the gods and goddesses that made a kwami, before we ask the others."

"Wow" Adrien smiled with pride.

"Astraea, will be sad that her kwami is being abused like that" Alya said sadly.

"As soon as we deal with Cronus, well set free her kwami" Adrien assured.

"Anyways for now, we're just going to relax, Demeter has the network between us up and running I wouldn't be surprised if Iris did pick up on it" Alya smiled. Marinette hesitated but nodded none the less.

The group made their way to one of the nearby cafes Marinette frowning "What's up?" Adrien asked

"I still don't get why it was so bad to talk to that couple" Marinette huffed. Adrien burst out laughing And Marinette gave him a strange look. He didn't think that Marinette would be so worked up over it and he found it adorable

"Marinette they people that purposely hang out at holiday spots looking to ruin relationships" Adrien explained "You really haven't come up here a lot have you?" Adrien asked worried

"Never felt the need to, I didn't want to, so I only went if I had to or if you were coming along too" Marinette shrugged. "I prefer the underworld because then I can spend time with you more often than if I was up here"

Adrien let out a sigh of relief, she really did seem happy


	7. Chapter 6

The group sat down together in the hotel once Demeter came up with the list of the other gods and goddesses that would help. "They aren't too spread apart then" Nino nodded in approval.

"There is at least two in every location, but we'll have to split up if we want them together soon" Chloe added

"Anything on Rhea?" Alya asked. Demeter shook her head

"I'm still looking, Iris might be able to help sooner" Demeter sighed.

"Persephone and Hades will get Aphrodite since that's their domain then after that will head to Berlin and find Athena and Janus, me and Amphitrite will head for California to look for Nike and Hermes, Zeus and Hera can head to Olympus to get Iris and Hestia. After that you guys can head to Moscow and find Astraea. Once They're all together we'll meet in Paris again then we can get the others to help search for the rest while we work out how to get Hades and Zeus back to normal" Nino suggested.

Marinette nodded and Adrien followed her lead as he always did. Once their plan was together they each retired to their own rooms, Demeter disappearing to who knows where. Adrien flopped face first onto the bed. "I wish this really was a holiday" Adrien groused.

"We can have one once Cronus is defeated" Marinette giggled.

"And Hawkmoth when we find him" Adrien huffed. Adrien rolled onto his back arms splayed wide "I miss Plagg a little"

"I miss Tikki too, but we don't want to bring Hawkmoth wherever we go" Marinette pointed out as she crawled over top of him. Adrien reached up and unfastened Marinette's braid having it swing free like a waterfall over her shoulder.

Their eyes met and Marinette smiled warmly before Adrien gasped in pain.

 _Hades waited at the river Styx as he waited for Persephone on the other side. He couldn't see anything beyond the layer of fog that covering the boundary between earth and the underworld. It wasn't long until a small boat emerged and Persephone's smiling face could be seen. Hades reached into the boat to help her onto the bank. "Hades!" Persephone cried hugging him tightly once she was steady_

" _Persephone, my dear, how was your trip, did Poseidon treat you well?" Hades smiled tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow._

" _It was so much fun, it changed so much since I was last there" Persephone gushed, "You should come with me sometime"_

" _Perhaps, but there is nothing stopping you from going up more often, you seem to enjoy it" Hades hummed. His work tied him here, the rare occasion he could leave was exactly that; rare. Persephone wanted to visit the earth with him and he wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted but it was difficult._

" _It would be better with you" She cooed. It wasn't long till they were at their room and Hades held the door open for her._

" _We will someday" He answered. Hades reached for the braid over Persephone's shoulder and removed the tie unweaving it "why do you always tie up your hair? It's beautiful when it's free" Hades whispered searching her gaze_

" _It's practical" She giggled_

" _Keep it loose when you are with me," Hades demanded softly as he tangled his fingers in the thick mass. He was rewarded with her beautiful laugh and a nod._

Adrien came to again to Mariette leaning over him with a worried look. "Hades, are you okay?" Adrien's face softened as he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"I'm fine, My Lady" Adrien cooed "I think, I just remembered something" Marinette let out a sigh of relief and sat back so Adrien could sit up before he pulled her onto his lap. "And I remember that you had said you'd keep your hair free, my dear" Marinette gasped with a huge smile on her face.

"They are coming back!"

"Slowly" Adrien groused. Marinette rested her forehead against his letting herself revel in the happiness of the moment "I told you we would both come here someday" Adrien whispered

"Although, it's not with the Ideal circumstances, I'm glad we're here" Marinette hummed. Adrien tilted his head slightly capturing Marinette's lips with his own as he lent them back into the stack of pillows. Marinette moved so she was straddling him once more as the kiss deepened.

Marinette shivered as it did. Every brush of their lips sent a wave of pleasure over her as she felt the love and tenderness in the kiss, in his touch. Adrien had wanted to be able to hold her like this since he met her as chat noir. He didn't realised he felt the same thing for Marinette because he had been so focused on Ladybug that he couldn't connect the dot.

He was an idiot for not realising it but in the end, he still did. He realised that he had felt something for her but it took the removal of her mask to do so. And now he held her close being able to show exactly how much he loved her.

Sliding his hand up her back he tangled his fingers into her hair and tugging softly and she let out a squeak before clutching him tighter. They pulled away from each other, not going to far, their breaths mingling together. Adrien's gaze flicked up to look Marinette in the eye. Her eyes were clouded over slightly but they were dancing with happiness.

It made him smile

"It's still a holiday" Marinette purred teeth tugging at her lip.

"Is it now?" Adrien hummed teasingly. Marinette's gazed darkened with lust and Adrien felt his blood surge hotly at the intense gaze. "Was there something you still wanted to do?" He asked cheekily.

"Maybe. I think you already know the answer to that" Marinette grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Well there isn't anything I want it do… but there is someone…" Adrien grinned back and like that their lips were sealed


	8. Chapter 7

Adrien woke up curled around Marinette's body protectively. It was still dark outside but something whispered to him from outside. The shadows seemed to curl around his fingers like a living entity as he raised the covers from his body and slipped out from them. He slid on the clothes Marinette had stripped him of earlier that night and followed the harrowed sobbing from the streets to where he saw a ghost sitting beside her body and Adrien had to do a double take.

The ghost looked up, its transparent body straightening when she realised that Adrien was staring at her, that he could see her. "Can… Can you see me? Can you hear me?" The girl asked

"Yes" was all Adrien said. The girl ran up to his so that Adrien was looking down at her. He could see a frying string attaching her to her body.

"Please you have to help me! I don't want to die" She cried.

"What's your name?" Adrien asked

"Marina" The ghost answered. Adrien gave her a sad smile. "Please! I wanted to make something of myself! To get off the streets and achieve something! I don't want to die yet" Marina pleaded. Adrien was about to answer when he heard Marinette's voice

"We cannot help you" Marinette smiled sweetly "But I can assure you, the after-life will be one you'll love" Adrien found himself lulled into a trance at the honey in Marinette's voice

"But… But I'll be going to hell, I've done so many horrible things" Marina pleaded "I want to right that." Marina seemed to have calmed and seemed like she would so anything Marinette asked her. Adrien couldn't blame her, he would too.

"Heaven nor Hell do not exist, only and after-life you think you deserve or want is waiting" Marinette smiled. And the threat snapped releasing the spirit from its tie to its body and Marina simmered from view.

Adrien jumped when Marinette snapped her fingers in front of his face. "How did you do that?"

"It's a power you gave me when I became queen of the underworld. Didn't release you were susceptible to it as well. Either you hid it well or you're too unguarded" Marinette hummed "My job is to ease troubled souls into passing, those who are too frightened to pass on. Yours is to keep it running smoothly as a King would his kingdom"

Adrien smiled sadly and grasped Marinette's hand who had obviously slipped on jeans and one of Adrien's shirts. "She was so distraught"

"She'll be happier now" Marinette soothed.

 **Hades (Adrien)**

As Hades and Persephone stepped back into their territory Adrien froze as a huge three headed dog slept soundly at the gates. Persephone just kept walking towards it only for hades to stop her with a tug on her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Try the huge three headed dog, Mari" Hades hissed in a whisper

"You mean Cerberus?" Persephone asked confused. Hades nodded. Persephone smirked and freed her hand taking a couple of steps forward and before he could protest she raised her fingers to her mouth and let out a high-pitched whistle and the dog was awake immediately alert. At the sight of Persephone, it went from guard-dog to overly-excited puppy happy to see it's owners.

Persephone reached out and patted the huge dog heads as it crouched to her level "Cerberus wouldn't hurt a fly unless you were treading into the wrong territory. Souls come to visit him all the time."

Cerberus whimpered at Hades who looked hesitant as he reached out and pet him. The dog crashed onto it's side when he made contact with its fur and Hades relaxed and started laughing as he pet the dog. Cerberus howled in delight as Adrien started scratching under its huge collar.

Once they were finished they made their way farther into the underworld. "So who exactly is Aphrodite here to see?" Hades asked confused.

"Adonis" Persephone shrugged. Hades stopped once again and Persephone turned to him amused "What is it this time?" She asked looking around at the halls of the underworld, walls swirling and roiling with living shadows almost like black ink with the exception of the doors.

"Adonis? As in the one you fought Aphrodite over?" Hades asked sceptically. Persephone jumped then looked away bashfully

"That was a misunderstanding on the human's part" Persephone stuttered

"Oh really?" Hades quirked an eyebrow

"I saw Adonis as a son. Nothing more" Persephone huffed. Hades frowned at his wife's defensiveness before pulling her in close and sealing their lips together. But once they broke away he hissed in pain as a memory arose

 _Persephone stood in inky black ancient Greek robes with Hades in the throne room, Hades was still helping Persephone get a grasp on the power he had given her, helping her mould the shadows to her will when hurried steps echoed before someone burst into the room carrying an infant._

 _Her grey-blue eyes looked panicked and long golden hair tumbled over her shoulders some of the longer stranded of hair woven into a crown, wearing an ancient Greek attire but in white, fit for the goddess of love. "Aphrodite? What's wrong?"_

" _I made a mistake, Persephone" Aphrodite wailed heading up to the goddess of the underworld._

" _What happened?" Hades asked voice cold. His green eyes despite the vibrant colour promised her demise if he so pleased should her mistake risk anything he cared for. The eyes of a King defending his own. While Persephone looked like that of a worried sister her warm eyes coaxing the goddess to talking._

" _I took my wrath a bit too far" Aphrodite admitted_

" _This isn't news Aphrodite" Hades smirked._

" _It did not result in an infant mortal life, Hades" Aphrodite snapped. Persephone finally looked to the child in her arms_

" _Aphrodite what did you do?" Persephone gasped as she turned her attention to the child who absolutely adored Persephone._

" _I cursed his mother with a lust for his mother's father, I did not count on them actually bedding each other or this little guy being the result" Aphrodite sighed. Persephone took the child in Aphrodite's arms "His mother is now the Myrrha tree and his father won't have anything to do with him"_

" _There is nothing we can do" Hades said, "We cannot change the father's mind nor can I have Myrrha turned back" Aphrodite's heart looked torn._

" _Hades…" Persephone pleaded. Hades locked eyes with his wife who stared pleadingly back at him "Perhaps we could look after him until he is old enough to fend for himself"_

" _Persephone, that wouldn't be a good idea" Hades countered, "You would grow attached to the boy and you are still getting a grasp on your power"_

" _Hades… please" Persephone pleaded "He has no one! He's a child" She begged. Hades came over at looked at the boy and sighed_

" _Fine, but as soon as he is old enough he goes back to the land of mortals" Hades ordered and like that he was gone in a swirl of shadows leaving the women and the infant on their own. Persephone felt guilty_

" _Don't worry, he just doesn't want you to get hurt when he eventually passes" Aphrodite soothed "Thank you Persephone"_


	9. Chapter 8

_A few years later Hades was walking through the halls only to see the boy following him. The now sixteen year old Adonis had grown into a fine boy who was curious about everything and anything which had amused him slightly. But he refused to be near the boy, to become attached as his wife had, just as he feared she would._

 _He turned to the boy who looked up at him in awe "Should you not be with Persephone for your lessons, you cannot look after yourself if you have no knowledge to do so" Hades scolded, detached from his emotions._

" _Mum said I can take a break since I'm doing so well" Adonis smiled his brown eyes dancing._

" _Then amuse yourself otherwise, I am busy" Hades ordered before turning away._

" _Hades do you have to be so cold?" Persephone chided as she appeared in a swirl of shadows. Persephone turned to Adonis "Aphrodite has come to visit" The boy brightened and Persephone smiled warmly as he turned to go see the woman "I told you not to grow attached" Hades warned._

" _What's wrong with being attached, Hades? When he passes he'll be in the underworld so we can see him either way" Persephone argued._

" _Does not mean it will not hurt to see him when he passes" Hades countered_

" _Is this why you will not spend time with us" Persephone asked, "Give him a chance Hades" Persephone pleaded._

" _In time Persephone, I have my reasons" Hades pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek "But just because I do not show compassion for the boy, it does not mean I do not care" Persephone smiled at Hades as he left "Now if you'll excuse me my dear, I really am busy"_

 _A few hours after attending his duties hades found himself in front of the throne room once more, Adonis was outside as yelling emerged from within. The boy nodded respectfully still curious but smart enough to know that when he heard Persephone yelling Hades tolerated nothing he didn't like. And as far as the boy knew Hades didn't like him._

 _And Persephone's voice was one of the angry voices from within. Hades opened the door to see both goddess absolutely livid with one another, Aphrodite glowing golden while shadows swirled around Persephone as the two yelled at each other. "I will not allow this sister! I was the one to raise him I will not allow you to make him one of your many toys" Persephone hissed._

" _He is old enough to choose for himself Persephone, if he wants to be with me then so be it, let it be" Aphrodite hissed back._

" _He is a child that knows of no other women other than us two!" Persephone argued "He is my son and I will do what was best._

" _Enough!" Hades growled and a ripple of power burst through the room both women turned to him with apologetic looks "I will not tolerate fighting in my home," Hades growled, "Persephone you may have raised Adonis but he is not your son, remember that. Aphrodite, I will not have you upsetting Persephone again is that clear?" Hades demanded and the other goddess nodded and like that the goddess of love was gone to cool her anger._

" _Hades…"_

" _The boy goes" Hades ordered_

" _What!? Hades-!"_

" _He goes, Persephone that is the end of it. He can do well to get out into the mortal lands" Hades repeated "I will not repeat myself, look what it had done to you and Aphrodite. He goes end of discussion"_

" _He is a boy, Hades he won't survive!"_

" _He is a man in mortal eyes," Hades growled "He must learn"_

" _This wasn't his fault Hades" Persephone cried, tears starting to track down her face._

" _No this was mine for allowing this to happen" Hades snapped. Persephone frowned_

" _What happened to the loving man I married?"_

" _You care too easily sometimes, my dear" Hades cooed sweetly trying to ease his wife's tears "You allowed yourself to see him as a son and became protective of him. If something had happened between you and Aphrodite today you would have been beating yourself up over the guilt, am I wrong?"_

 _Persephone sighed wiping away the tears before letting herself be pulled into Hades' arms "You aren't wrong"_

Hades returned to the present, sagging against the wall, Persephone in his arms nuzzling his neck patiently waiting for him to come back. He remembered Adonis now, every bit of it. Persephone would always be busy caring for the boy until he was thrown into the human world.

A few years later when Ares in his jealousy over Aphrodite disguised himself as a boar and killed the boy Persephone had been so distraught that when the council of six got together; Hades, Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and Hestia, Zeus, Demeter and Hades had to be excused. Zeus and Demeter were both unhappy at their daughter's distress but Hades was livid so they could not have a say in the god's punishment

Aphrodite was allowed to visit Adonis whenever he pleased and Persephone visited when she could and Hades eventually let himself see the boy as his son when he did on the off chance see him.

Hades straightened pulling Persephone to tuck her under his shoulder and keep walking to an unknown destination. "Hades?"

"I'm fine, Let's go see Adonis, he's waiting right? You haven't seen him since we went to the human world" Persephone smiled at her husband

"Maybe my kisses trigger memories" Persephone giggled

"I'm not complaining" Hades grinned "Especially not after last night" Persephone smacked his stomach lightly in retaliation before she found herself and the entrance to the Elysium. "He's here right"

"So you remembered some of your abilities then" Persephone smiled

''Just that one actually" Hades shrugged "C'mon we need to find Aphrodite, sooner we get her the sooner we can move on to finding the others and getting rid of Cronus" Hades muttered as he guided her through the gates


End file.
